kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Miri Yobami
Miri Yobami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Miri's and Miyo Inbami's families are specialized in medicine business (including poisons), being responsible for a conflict between other branches. Appearance Miri is a girl of a short stature with dark blue hair that is styled into two odango buns and empty dark blue eyes. Like Miyo Inbami, Miri's makeup is a red eye shadow in the corners of her eyes. She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. Personality She is reserved with her affections; unlike Miyo, Miri didn't want to hug Yumeko Jabami upon meeting her, although that might have been because of Miyo's poison. Most of the time, Miri is extremely serious about what she's doing. Similar to Kirari Momobami, Miri is unsympathetic for the lives of others; during the game with Yumeko, she had no problem putting the others' life at risk and played strategically. However, she does care about her sister, putting her life above herself. Miri is able to communicate with Miyo through subtle gestures and have full conversations, a skill they had developed in their friendship during childhood. To other people she stays distant, only speaking in terse sentences. After her and Miyo's families were split, they were seperated and that was soon the only way they could communicate. Profile Kakegurui XX Miri arrived with the other family members during the presidential election. She warned Erimi, that getting to the top would just turn her into a target for the others. Together with Miyo, they then played and won against Yuriko Nishinotouin, having poisoning her. She also noted how fragile Yuriko was and that she broke down too easily. Miri and Miyo got paired up with Yumeko Jabami and Ryota Suzui to play Nim Type Zero. Before the game, she made clear, that they are enemies and renounced all formalities. Later she even avoided returning Yumeko's looks. Miri was annoyed when Ryota also joined into the game, but said nothing. She exchanged, what her cards were to Miyo, using their signs. Miri played a zero in the first round, but did not do anything particular. When Yumeko had to step out due to the poison, Miri didn't care. Then Miyo suggested, that the next loser will have to poke themselves with a poison needle. and Ryota Suzui]] During the next round, Mary Saotome told Ryota to show everyone his cards. He trusted her, but Miri believed it was very foolish. Despite colluding with her sister, she ended up losing and had to poke herself. During the next round, Miri was forced to bet a lot of serve chips, meaning she couldn't recover from a loss. Later, they realized how Mary tricked them, but at that point, the poison already got to her. She would have been able to survive, but that would have meant Miyo's loss. After Miyo coldly commanded her to lose on purpose, she did it. The game was over and with all her votes lost, Miri was out of the race. She fell unconscious, but Miyo stung Miri's finger for her. Then she brought her to a hospital. She is later seen well again at the auction along with the others. There she notes, how foolish it was of them to never consider Rei turning on them. Miri also doesn't partake in any gambling anymore, but she does follow the election and is worried about Miyo's game against Mary during the Grand Tournament. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *Communicating Girls *The Logical Girl (non-speaking) *The Girl who Bears the X (non-speaking) *The Null Girl Trivia * The name Miri (三理) means "three" (三, mi) and "logic" (理, ri) . Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families